


Мышки-кошки

by adianna



Category: Crows Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	Мышки-кошки

Не то чтобы Изаки часто приходил к этому фонтану. Это было не самое популярное место – зимой тут были жуткие сквозняки и слишком холодно, летом наоборот, слишком душно и жарко, а после дождя обязательно собиралась огромная непролазная лужа, которая еще и постоянно чем-то воняла. Неприятное место, и, может, именно поэтому та полудохлая зелень в горшках еще не оказалась вывернутой на землю или полностью похороненной под грудой окурков. Она была только на полдороги.  
  
Но все-таки это было его место, и все это знали. И иногда он специально приводил Гендзи сюда. Это заставляло того… нервничать.   
  
Изаки еще раз с удовольствием затянулся. Замечательная вещь – воспоминания.   
  
\- И не нравится мне эта ситуация с Накао. Не мог он не знать, что это наша территория.   
  
А вот Макисе никакого очарования в этом месте не находил, и постоянно жаловался то на жару, то на холод, то на промокшие кроссовки.   
  
\- Ну почему, может и мог, – хоть и вряд ли, конечно.   
  
\- Это ты пошутил только что? – в последнее время Гендзи пришла в голову очередная гениальная идея. Объяснить Макисе, что такое сарказм. И теперь тот при каждом случае пытался применить полученные знания. И не то чтобы неудачно, но…  
  
\- Кто я такой, чтобы решать за других и отказывать человеку в законном праве на идиотизм?  
  
\- Значит пошутил, – нет, все-таки в определении «прост как валенок» что-то было.   
  
\- Да, пошутил. А теперь отстань от меня, зануда.   
  
\- Ладно, - Как мало человеку надо для счастья: вот, стоит, радуется. - Гендзи сказал передать, что вечером собираемся, как всегда. Будем решать, что делать.   
  
\- Ага, до вечера, - будем делить головную боль по-братски. Все планы к черту.  
  
Да, ситуация сложилась не слишком приятная. И кулаками с наскока ее не решишь. Обычно школа Хосен не доставляла больших неприятностей: стычка тут, мелкая драка там, но они четко знали свое место. Но теперь, когда большая часть Сузуран еще не оправилась от драки между Гендзи и Серизавой, Накао, глава Хосен, похоже, почувствовал слабину. И решил ударить.  
  
\- Изаки! Изаки!  
  
Все-таки слово «ходить» мало применительно к Такаги Масао. Он передвигался. Тяжеловесно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу и каждым шагом сбивая земную ось на градус-другой. Вот честно, Изаки искренне верил, что многие проблемы человечества – цунами там, землетрясения, глобальное потепление – решались бы гораздо проще, если бы мама Такаги готовила меньше и хуже.  
  
А в руках у Такаги тем временем вяло трепыхалось что-то черное.  
  
– Вот, поймал тут. Он подслушивал. За углом.   
  
Черное трепыхающееся оказалось мальчишкой в школьной форме Сузуран. С взъерошенными волосами и слишком уверенным взглядом для такой ситуации. А, вот и имя к картинке – Киришима Хироми. Как же, помним-помним.   
  
\- Шпионил?   
  
Киришима вызывающе поднял подбородок. Большего в медвежьей хватке Такаги он сделать просто не мог.  
  
\- Ты сам сказал приходить в любое время. Изаки-сан.  
  
Хм, все-таки решил рискнуть здоровьем? А вроде с виду и не идиот.   
  
\- Да, что-то такое припоминаю. И что, твой дружок уже подстригся?   
  
\- А ты разве видишь здесь Сугихару?  
  
Один-один. Ну что ж, посмотрим, чего ты хочешь.   
  
Такаги все еще с силой сжимал черное форменное плечо. Да, синяки останутся, хорошие такие, пятипалые. Интересно, стоит же и терпит, не морщится, насколько его еще хватит? Но, впрочем, это уже детали к делу не относящиеся.  
  
\- Такаги, - ему уже давно хватает только выразительного кивка. О, Такаги недоволен, и еще скажет свои полтора слога по этому поводу этим же вечером. Но он и хорош тем, что знает свое место и не задает лишних вопросов.   
  
Киришима проводил Такаги взглядом, и только когда тот скрылся за углом, скривился и потер плечо. Изаки даже не пытался сдержать ухмылку, а недовольный взгляд в ответ только сделал ее еще шире и зубастее. Как же это все знакомо. Но, по крайней мере, жест этот многое прояснил. Не политика значит, просто приватный разговор. Послушаем.  
  
\- Он сильнее тебя.   
  
Странная заявка. Америку Киришима тут, предположим, не открыл. Физически Такаго был сильнее многих, только вот грации это ему не добавляло. Как и мозгов.  
  
\- Он, Миками, Оуда – они все сильнее тебя, но все равно идут за тобой.   
  
\- Они идут за Гендзи.   
  
\- Потому что ты идешь с Гендзи.   
  
Многозначность из формулировки практически лезла. Хорошая, недетская такая многозначность. За которую в зубы бьют. Но надо дать мальчишке еще очко за хорошо сделанную домашнюю работу. Такаги, Миками и Оуда – костяк класса Д, его старая гвардия. Именно его. Еще одна вещь, за которую он благодарен Гендзи – тот не требовал от его людей личной преданности, он ее все еще зарабатывал.  
  
\- Научи меня.  
  
Что?   
  
\- В следующем году из игроков останутся только Ринда-ман, Сенга и Гота. И Бандо. – Да уж, Бандо. Тут без вариантов. - За тобой идут даже те, кто сильнее. Научи меня как.   
  
Наверное, ему бы стоило оскорбиться и послать нафиг. Или, если лень вставать, просто позвать Такаги. Или не оскорбиться и послать к Гендзи. Пусть у него голова болит.   
  
Но кто там говорил, что любопытство не порок? Такая мысль ему бы в голову точно никогда не пришла. А, значит, она стоит того, чтобы приглядеться повнимательнее.   
  
\- Научить, значит. А взамен? – сигарета успела истлеть почти до фильтра, а новую, похоже, зажигать уже не стоило. Так или иначе.  
  
\- Ему нужна информация и люди, - Киришима чуть неловко пожал одним плечом. Кому это «ему» было понятно без слов. - Первокурсников никто не принимает в расчет. А тем более Накао.   
  
Изаки еще немного поиграл зажигалкой. А потом поднялся с полуобсыпавшегося бортика и улыбнулся, как кот особо аппетитной мышке.  
  
\- Скажи-ка мне, Хироми-кун, а ты умеешь играть в дартс?


End file.
